The present disclosure relates to a jet pipe apparatus (e.g., bidet sprayer or wand, spray wand, sprayer, etc.) used in plumbing fixtures products (e.g., a toilet) and to a toilet or toilet seat having a bidet wand.
With increasing attention to bathrooms and personal hygiene conditions, toilets (i.e., bidets) used to clean human parts have seen more applications. One major component in such devices is a jet pipe apparatus (e.g., bidet sprayer or wand, spray wand, sprayer, etc.).